


He lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me

by nica00



Category: Annabel Lee - Edgar Allan Poe, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: All creds to Edgar allan poe, All creds to the original poem I just put in some gay in there, Edgar Allan Poe's Annabel Lee but its Patroclus instead, Guys I know its probably trash but I have to share this, I also love Edgar Allan poe, I just edited out parts of it, I like suffering and criying, M/M, patrochilles - Freeform, this makes me emotional so I had to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Annabel Lee but its Patrochilles and gay and just as sad





	He lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me

It was many and many a year ago, 

  In a kingdom by the sea, 

That a gentleman there lived whom you may know 

  By the name of Patroclus; 

And this gentleman he lived with no other thought 

  Than to love and be loved by me. 

 

_ I _ was a child and  _ he _ was a child, 

  In this kingdom by the sea, 

But we loved with a love that was more than love— 

  I and my Patroclus— 

With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven 

  Coveted him and me. 

 

And this was the reason that, long ago, 

  In this kingdom by the sea, 

A brewing of war dripped down from a cloud, chilling 

  My beautiful Patroclus; 

So that the royal enemies came 

 And bore him away from me, 

To scorch him up in an urn. 

  In this kingdom by the sea. 

 

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, 

  Went envying him and me— 

Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know, 

  In this kingdom by the sea) 

A brewing of war dripped down from a cloud by night, 

  Chilling and killing my Patroclus. 

 

But our love it was stronger by far than the love 

  Of those who were older than we— 

  Of many far wiser than we— 

And neither the angels in Heaven above 

  Nor the demons down under the sea 

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul 

  Of the beautiful Patroclus; 

 

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams 

  Of the beautiful Patroclus; 

And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes 

  Of the beautiful Patroclus; 

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side 

  Of my darling—my darling—my life and my philtatos, 

  In his urn there by the sea— 

  In his tomb by the sounding sea.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Im cackling cause Poe wrote this about his cousin (wife lol) that had died and I remembered that Achilles and Patroclus were made into cousins in that god awful film. It wasn't bad but just make it gay Hollywood c'mon


End file.
